Birth at Hellzmas
by Negalmuur Oneiros
Summary: On the Eve of Hellzmas, Sedusa and Him are finally parents of twins! R&R!


(**A/N**: This is a fic that I wrote which derived from lots of Myspace roleplaying, and it's about time that Sedusa and Him bore their own bundle of evil. And without further ado, you may read this Hellacius fanfic for your viewing pleasure! evil laughs)

**Disclaimers:** None of the characters belong to me, but are owned by Craig McCraken. However, the OCs Desdemona and Lucifer belong to me.

The City of Hellsville, a metropolis where anything but good resides, being the mirror contrast of Townsville. Ranging from the lowly Worms to the feared Baphomets, the very essence of evil kept this place alive. The roads and homes were bustling with celebration, for the spirit of Hellzmas was alive in every villain's twisted hearts. Inside His Workshop, macabrous carols were sang constantly, and the monarch known as Him was giving out presents to the unscrupulous and naughty fiends that waited in a long line. He was dressed in what normal people would call "Santa's outfit", but He made the plump and kind gift giver look thin like a demonic tree. In general, He is Satan Claws of His town. Two devil-like aides flanked his chair, and a demon in the form of a child sat on his lap.

"Hello there, precious Beelzebub! Care to share with me on one thing you have done this whole year?" He spoke in his usual echo induced voice, asking the little demon.

"I bit my uncle's ear for 5 days!" he exclaimed excitedly, the wings on its back buzzed like a bee.

"That is well enough to be in the naughty category! Now here's your present!" a spider-like boomerang appeared on the hands of Beelzebub.

"Wheeee! Now I can hit my whole family with this for a bajillion Wednesdays!" The little demon chuckled and vanished off.

"Hah, kids will always be evil." He chuckled at the bad seed's euphoria.

"Next!"

The process of giving out gifts to the malignant children continued. Inside the ruler's grand chamber, His close associates were immersed in a party that they deserved. Fuzzy Lumpkins, the pink hillbilly monster was playing his Banjo, singing a "hell-fied" version of "Season's Greetings" song out loud.

Mojo Jojo, an ape with ingenious intellect was also present at the hullabaloo. Despite being invited to the party, he was dabbled in his usual insidious research to get rid of the Powerpuff Girls.

"I, Mojo Jojo, will find the canker that will cause the Powerpuff's downfall. Holiday or not, I, Mojo Jojo, shall focus on nothing but this plan, and make sure it is foolproof!"

"Oh Mojo, would you lighten up and have fun already? It's Hellzmas for crying out loud!" Princess Morbucks, a haughty spoiled brat, was nearby the oblivious simian. She took a moneybag from the base of the Hellzmas tree, and kissed it like it was her own precious pet.

On the Powerpunk's and Rowdyruff's side, Brick chased Berserk around the room in an attempt to kiss her under the mistletoe. Boomer and Bubbles were pulling each other's hairs and making funny faces to pass their fun time, while Brute and Butch were engaged in an arm-wrestling competition.

However, one principal agent of evil was missing from the scene, and she happened to be bedridden. Sedusa, the Queen of Hellsville, was feeling weak and out-of-the-holiday-spirits all month long. She was dressed in a red nightgown, and her black hair was static instead of her usual snake-esque tresses. The cause of her long-term ailment was because she was pregnant for 9 months, and the eve of Hellzmas was her time to give birth to a hellspawn. Her significant other sat on a chair by her bedside, taking care of her every minute. It seemed that He left a duplicate of His that attended to the important Hellzmas duty as being Satan Claws.

"Darling, don't worry about me, I'll be just fine." Sedusa breathed out faintly, looking straight at His green eyes.

"I have no intention of worrying, because I am quite sure you can handle yourself well, my dear Empress of Hell." He kissed her bloodless hand affectionately, praying that the birth of his heir will be a success.

"And it is quite…." Sedusa paused for a moment, for her kind hardly ever utters the pair of pending words.

"…._nice and selfless_ that you decided to leave a duplicate to manage the Hellzmas gift-giving, and stay by my side." the bedded demoness finished her statement.

"Sacrifices are to be made on occasions, you know." He replied.

"So what do you think it'll be? A boy? A girl? A Sweet Transvestite?" the snake-mistress added jokingly, making the circles on His cheek flash brightly.

"It's only a matter of time." He looked at the clock above them, waiting in rapt anticipation. The excitement in his blood began to fluctuate, unable to keep his patience alive.

Berserk, who was flying away from Brick, happened to pass by their door, and she could not help, but eavesdrop at their conversation.

"Whoa! Sedusa never told us that they were to have their baby today! I must go tell the others!" Berserk thought, and flew towards the other villains, whilst Brick continued to chase after her.

"Guys! Berserk called out. The villains stopped doing whatever they were immersed in, and turned their attention to Blossom's malevolent contemporary.

"You won't believe on what I've just heard! Sedusa's knocked up, and….."

"Yea, yea, Satan Claws told us months ago, wiseass!" Brute interrupted and narrowed her green eyes.

"Oho! You said His name! You're gonna be in trouble!" Boomer and Butch jeered.

"Um, incase you haven't noticed, it's Hellzmas, and that means I can say his name whenever I want to only at this time!" Brute rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue in retaliation.

"No, silly! She's giving birth today!" Berserk clarified to her green-dressed sister.

"Really?" Brat gasped.

"Say it ain't so!" Fuzzy exclaimed.

The villainous gang stormed into His private quarters, startling (more like annoying) the rulers of the town.

"Him! I, Mojo Jojo, have heard this tremendous news of your seed of evil being born today!" Mojo brighteningly explained.

"Guess you don't have to waste your income in helping your wife go through labor, eh?" Princess smirked.

He had His back turned on them the whole time, and finally spoke in a soft, yet cold tone.

"Denizens of Hellsville. In case you haven't noticed……" He turned around and faced them at last, a psychotic expression alive on his magma hued face.

"SEDUSA NEEDS ROOM TO BREATHE AND YOU WHELPS ARE CLOGGING UP THE SPACE SHE NEEDS!" He yelled out in his aggressive masculine tone, sending a bolt of fear in everyone's spines, and the room began to quake momentarily. No one dared to utter a single word during the terse atmosphere.

"Chillax, pops!" Boomer replied, breaking the prolonging silence.

"Temper Temper, Fluffy. These wonderful darlings are just here to witness the seed blooming out of my unholy womb!" Sedusa reassured Him calmly.

"Yeah, what 'Dusa said." Fuzzy quickly added.

"Right…." He calmed down, and sighed. "So, who here wants to aid our beloved patient in delivering her progeny?"

"Ew!" Princess Morbucks, The Powerpunks and Rowdyruffs exclaimed immaturely.

"I NEVER ASKED YOU CHILDREN TO VOLUNTEER, SO SHUT IT!" He irritatingly yelled at the evil kids, who immediately went mum out of fright.

"Now, as I was saying……"

"I do!" Fuzzy loyally raised his furry pink hand.

"Fuzzy, did you ever take Gynecology?" Mojo narrowed his eyes

"Um, I dunno….." the mutant shrugged.

"I believe, that I, Mojo Jojo, am the perfect doctor for this job!" Mojo volunteered confidently.

"Oh, is that so? If you fail to deliver my future son/daughter, you have to feast ten flames on my chalice!" He smirked, raising the stakes for the monkey's task.

A drop of sweat slid down from Mojo's face, as he prepared to kneel before Sedusa's womb.

"Here goes nothing….." Mojo took a deep breath, and prepared for the operating process.

"Don't let me down." the pale woman whispered.

The simian's gloves reached for the patient's womb. Overwhelming pressure seemed to increase in his giant brain, and his inner conscience warned him that he was no man for such a task.

"I….. I can't!" Mojo gulped, and backed off. The demon king face-palmed His forehead, and was frustrated at the fact that the monkey made nothing but fair-weather boasts.

"Are you really a bright monkey? Because you just showed the symptoms of a cowardly chicken. And you call yourself a doctor? How dissapointing." He rolled his eyes, wondering why he would associate with such hubris induced fools.

"Must I do everything MYSELF?" He muttered to Himself, and took the initiative on delivering their unborn child into the realm of the living.

"Stand back." He warned the villains, and they backed off in order to give them the required space for the process to be done.

He raised his crab-like claws, and made Sedusa levitate up in the air like an imposing banshee. Her skin illuminated by a blinding flash, and her husband continued the process by chanting an arcane spell.

"_Raef reverof lliw dlrow eht taht nomed lufrewop gnivil eht emoceb dna, rebmuls lanrete ruoy pu ekaw, Nwaps Nrobnu!_"

Sedusa let out a pained wail, and a red slithering stream of energy was let out from the would-be matriarch's womb. It landed on the floor and went ablaze.

"Here I thought babies were delivered by storks!" Princess whispered in Brute's ears, who nodded back, since she too shared the perception that the birth system was conducted that way.

Out of the burning pyre, two identical twinspawns crawled out on all fours, making the villains gasp out in amazement. He then lowered his hand, making Sedusa gravitate down gently.

"Whoa!" The Rowdyruffs and the Powerpunks had their bug-like eyes set on the advancing newborns.

"Simply Ingenious!" Mojo exclaimed while triumphantly pointing his index finger up.

"They produced twins? Cute!" Fuzzy and Princess Morbucks said in unison, the latter clapped her hands with glee.

One of the demonic babies had the identical appearance of his father, though lacking the eccentric clothes, the pink frill and the goatee. The other one appeared to be a female, and her head already was crowned with tiny hissing black snakes, and she looked very much akin to her mother, complete with pale skin and jade eyes.

He bent down and took His two new children on his arms, and teleported near Sedusa's side.

"Attention, you lowly despicable villains! I now present to you the future generation of evil! But one cannot be complete without a name, and I hereby christen my new hellspawns: Lucifer, and Desdemona! May they both commit memorable wrongdoings that shall be known to everyone's, be they good or evil, ears!" He roared out in triumph, and raised the two demonlings high up in the air, making the villains cheer with excitement.

He then entrusted the twins to Sedusa's arms, who cradled them in her arms, overwhelmed by their adorable features.

"Aren't they the best products of all that is wicked?" the haughty criminal cooed at Him.

"Indeed, my love!"

In the nearby party hall, a portal materialized out of thin air and out from it emerged the GanGreen Gang.

"Party's over already?" Lil' Arturo asked his boss.

"Nah, it can't be over yet. We're just three hours late!" Ace reassured the Hispanic youth.

"I hope Him and Ssssssssedussssssa won't be mad!" Snake replied nervously.

"Gah? Wat's goin' on now?" Big Billy heard the noises from the ruler's chamber.

Grubber let out his usual raspberry, suggesting his crew that they should check what was happening in there.

"Wait till those miserable Powerpuffs cross paths with..."

The Satan's sentence was interrupted, because they GanGreen Gang came rushing in and joined the villainous crowd.

"Sorry we're late, Creeps. Took a detour to another portal by accident." Ace coolly explained.

"We ended up in some kind of Ghost Zone." Arturo added.

"And there was thisssss pretty ghosssssst rocker that knows how to ssssssing good!" Snake sighed, and daydreamed about the incident when he and his gang encountered a certain _Ember McLain._

"Yeah, a pretty hot diva, right guys?" Ace smirked.

The whole gang nodded appraisingly.

"Never mind about that! You're just in time to witness the birth of my new children!" He let out a triumphant laugh, and the gang moved in closer to inspect the newborn twins.

"Looks totally like you." Arturo commented when he made eye contact with Lucifer.

"Niiiiissssse!"

Snake smirked approvingly as he got closer to Desdemona, and felt her serpentine tresses, but the snake heads bit his scaly fingers, making Snake yelp.

"A handful of darlings, aren't they?" Sedusa giggled dotingly.

"Yaaah!" Big Billy nodded, and Grubber let out another raspberry that Lucifer began to mimic for a couple of seconds.

"Can we play with them! They are sooooo cute!" Brat grinned, and she and her sisters flew around the babies

"Certainly! They just livened up this holiday!" He cheerfully replied, remained proud on what he and Sedusa had to work through to create such a worthwhile set of spawns.

"Just don't come crying to me if they spoil your fun." the devil added spitefully, and all the villains in the room laughed out loud. Raising the new twins would be a whole new adventure for the inseparable demonic couple.

**6 Days Later:**

There was a party once again in the same location of Hellsville. Except this time, they were concluding their one week celebration of Hellzmas with a new-years-eve party. The same group of villains was present during the celebrations, with the addition of Femme Fatale, Roach Coach, the Boogyman and his monstrous crew, the Amoeba Boys, the devious Cat, Mandark's Lab Duck Quackor, Mr. Mime (no longer Rainbow the Clown again) and many others miscellaneous monsters. Sedusa looked nothing like her weakened state any longer. She was back to her usual lingerie-wearing self, and her hair was healthily snakelike once again. The snake-haired demoness was apparently dancing near a pole like a stripper would do, flanked by two devil-like demonesses; and they gave Him, Fuzzy, the GanGreen Gang and the Rowdyruff boys quite the show. The Powerpunk girls gave the Rowdyruffs what appears to be the jealous look, and Mojo Jojo was still engaged in his usual Powerpuff-destroying plot cookings.

"Your Sedusa still is sexy, even after becoming a mommy!" Fuzzy clapped at the demoness trio's dancings.

"Don't get any ideas, Fuzzy." He gave the mutant a serious and leery look.

"Right, boss." Fuzzy nodded, and suppressed his laugh.

"Hey Mojo! Don't you wanna take a look at today's great show?" Ace called out the simian.

"Not now, juvenile fool! I, Mojo Jojo am still busy on thinking of diabolical plots to eliminate the Powerpuff Girls!"

"I beg to differ, Mojo. My kids are well qualified for the job, so why don't you cease your meaningless endeavors, and come join in the fun?" He thought otherwise, and offered the simian busybody.

"Meaningless?" Mojo exclaimed, and stormed towards the devil while fuming.

"I, Mojo Jojo, have wasted ten billion brain cells in thinking of such plans to get rid of my nemeses! And YOU are telling me that it is all for nothing?! Why, I'll see to it that….." Mojo stopped speaking, and his attention was now focused on the dancing she-devils.

"Mmmm, enthralling!"

"I knew that this would make you stop toiling in your meaningless plots." He smugly grinned.

Mr. Mime approached the cot where the twinspawns were playing with their dolls which their father manifested as their gifts; and made weird faces to entertain them.

"Aren't they just evilicous?" Junior and Slim said together.

"Indeed that the little girl is the precise apple of Sedusa's eye!" Femme Fatale admired Desdemona's hairstyle.

Big Billy poked the babies out of fun, but Lucifer belched out flames, which singed the cyclops' face.

"Fiesty lil' tyke!"

Amid the laughter and pomp, three shady looking criminals were apparently plotting something behind the rulers' back.

"…..so if we gleap the babies, we'll earn loads of cash, right boss?" the two henchmen greedily asked about their boss' ambitious, but foolish plan.

"You got that right! Now Doe darlin', you serve as the distraction, while Moe and I try to make off with those two little brats!" their boss Gruum instructed.

"Right!" Doe ran near the entertainment corner where Him and his posse were still enjoying Sedusa's pole dance. She went up with the three dancing wenches, and began to perform a loud vocal performance which attracted most of the villains' attentions. While they were all distracted, Moe and Gruum snuck near the twin demon babies, and snatched them away from the cot. They kept their hands over the infants' mouth to mute out their cries, as to avoid any unnecessary exposures.

"Why in hell did she make an unscripted appearance in our performance?" Sedusa paused dancing, and arched a brow. The answer came suddenly to her, when she took a glance at Moe and Gruum fleeing with her children. Sedusa went to Him, and whispered a few words in His pointy ears. An angered expression suddenly appeared on his face, then He nodded in agreement and went with Sedusa to thwart the foolish thieves.

Just when the two thieves were about to exit the Party Hall, the demonic couple teleported near the door; the cross expressions still showing bold on their faces.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Sedusa crossed her hands, now grinning scornfully at the thieves.

"Um, we…we were just uh….." Moe began to stutter.

"We are just playing with the newborns, that's all!" Gruum sheepishly answered.

"Spare us the excuses! YOU THINK WE WERE JUST BORN YESTERDAY?" He yelled at the thieves.

"PLEASE, SPARE US, YOUR HIGHNESS!" the thieves began to whine for their lives, for death seemed clearly inevitable just now.

"Oh we won't hurt you!" Sedusa cooed at their pleaders.

"You, you won't?" Moe asked, relieved.

"They shall be the one to determine your final judgement!" Sedusa haughtily pointed at the babies still held on the thieves' hands.

Desdemona and Lucifer began to transform into slithering red snakes, and they sprang out of the thieves' grasp, hissing at them viciously. The two fool-headed criminals let out a high-pitched scream.

"Think twice before you mess with OUR family!" the Satan laughed, as he and Sedusa witnessed their children devouring the two thieves whole as their dinner for New Years, and then reverted back to their original infant forms, belching loudly after a few seconds.

The whole villain crowd cheered at Desdemona and Lucifer's spectacle, and they earned the sight of a benign smile that were visible on their cute little faces.

"Wait, something's still amiss!"

The crowd suddenly fell silence.

Sedusa suddenly took another glance at Doe, who was about to flee for her life. The asp-queen took no second thoughts, and lashed out her snake hair at the fleer's direction, coiling her tight.

"No one upstages me and steals the show!"

Sedusa raised up the long lock that coiled Doe tight, and threw her into a nearby lava pit. The criminal let out a agonizing screech, and fell down to the engulfing flaming liquid.

"Dang, she got wasted!" Ace sneered.

"Guess we better be careful about stealing the demon kids!" Boomer and his brothers stifled a giggle.

"Real mature, Rowdyruffs." Brute, Berserk and Brat rolled their eyes, and Brick and Butch suddenly stopped laughing. At Brick's serious nod, Butch kicked the stomach of Boomer.

"Hey, I was just joking, guys!" the blond Rowdyruff clasped his stomach in pain.

"Kids….." Sedusa grinned, and looked at her Husband.

"Aren't they powerful already?" she commented on the crawling twins near the base of the demonic couple's feet.

"Of course! To be blunt, I was already over-the-top since I was only five days old!" He replied smugly.

"But alas, no words are coming from their mouth!" Sedusa contemplated the lack of language that the babies exhibited.

"Relax, Sedusa. In due time, their speech shall psychologically destroy their unfortunate prey!" He laughed, and pulled Sedusa closer to lock her lips in a tongue twirling kiss.

Half of the villains "Ooooh'd" in admiration, while the other half (consisting of minors) looked away with the usual "Ew!" remark. As both demons' finished their kiss, Sedusa picked up their pair of progenies, and placed them back in their cot.

"Guys! Since January 2008 shall start soon….." Fuzzy began to express his idea, but Ace apparently thought the same idea, and immediately finished his statement.

"….we should raise hell in Townsville!"

"Hmm, sounds like a nice way to spend the New Year's Eve, boy! What's better is that those insignificant Townsville fools shall begin their year BADLY BY OUR ARRIVAL!" He raised his crab-like claws and laughed maliciously, while the other villains did the same.

Sedusa bent over to the cot, and stroked the locks of baby Desdemona's hair.

"Now kids, Mommy and Daddy will be gone with friends for a while. Don't worry about any protection lax, some babysitters shall keep a good eye on you devils until our return!"

He nodded, and summoned a pair of Devil Guardians to watch over His children, and waved his claws to cleanse off the party mess from the whole residence.

"Now let's go and start the New Year OUR WAY!" Him roared and the entire group of villains (minus Desdemona, Lucifer and the demon babysitters) disappeared from the hall.

Enter, The City of Townsville.

11:59 AM

Every citizens were waiting in rapt anticipation for New Years to begin, especially the Powerpuff Girls.

"And now New Years shall start in a matter of seconds. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6….."

Everyone roared with excitement, as they watch the Powerpuff-style rocket (which Prof. Utonium created during the whole month of December) was about to take off in the skies to make great fireworks.

"5, 4, 3, 2….."

Suddenly, the countdown was interrupted, and a red hole appeared on the night sky. Numerous armies of villains (now enlarged as giants) dropped down from the skies, led by the monstrous Him and Sedusa.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR, PUNY MORTALS!"

"Uh oh, we've got trouble!" Blossom gasped at the sight of monsters everywhere.

"Why couldn't we have fun in the beginning of the year?" Bubbles dismayingly exclaimed.

"Who cares? It'll be fun getting rid of those creeps!" Buttercup cocked a grin, and the girls flew up towards the gargantuan villains. Even though the favor was against them, and were outnumbered, it was worth taking a chance to beat them up at the dawn of 2008.

(**A/N**: Hah, like those girls will even win against the bajillion amounts (written on purpose) of baddies! Unfortunatly, I have drained all my energies in writing this fic, so I'll have to stop writing here. Well, not really, since I have a few more writing juice left in me to add a few little plot teasers.)

Back in the Hellsville Grand Chamber, the twin hellspawns were busy playing with their toys, while the babysitters were still looking after them.

"We sure did keep up our appearances, eh?" Lucifer apparently can demonstrate language abilities at this age, and his voice was echoic just like his Father.

"Yeah. Mommy and Daddy have barely any idea that our intellect is as great as their's!" Desdemona cackled, her voice sounded similar to Sedusa's but with the echoic reverb added.

"It's boring in here. Playing with our toys and staying at home while we could also be having fun with Popsie and Mumsie! Why can't we fucking go kill some loser, Dessy?" Lucifer threw his rattle at Desdemona, her snake hair caught it in the nick of time.

(**A/N**: LMAO, Lucifer sweared! xD)

"Bleh, they think that we'll get hurt or something, dear brother." Desdemona reassured her twin.

"Wanna go explore the town, sis?" Lucifer eyed the window mischievously.

"I thought you'd never ask, Lucy! That way, our reputation can automatically attain its importance, instead of mother and father automatically making it for us!"

"Sounds like a great idea! Wait, hey! Don't call me that!" her brother pouted, earning a sly raspberry from her sister.

"But first….." Desdemona snapped her fingers, and two clones of theirs' appeared in the cot.

"Now we can get the hell out of here, Lucy!"

"CALL ME LUCY ONE MORE TIME AND I'LL……."

"Shush! The babysitters might suspect something. Let's go!"

"Alright!"

The twins exchanged devious glances and teleported away in a puff of red smoke that disappeared as quickly as it materialized.

"Did you hear something?" The androgynous babysitter asked its also-ambiguously gendered partner.

"Uh, no. We should probably feed them worms now!" The other babysitter replied, and they went to the cot to pick up the decoys.

And so once again, the day shall be doomed, thanks to Desdemona, Lucifer, and the rest of Hellsville!

::**The End**::

(**A/FN**: Well, that's about it. Sorry if this seemed rushed, because I had to cope up with RL issues as well, which can be a bane in the arse, but I had fun writing this. Hope you liked reading this fic Please R & R! And if I get enough adequate reviews, I might consider writing a whole sequel that chronicles the Hellsville adventures of the demon twins.)


End file.
